


Cuddles

by Koayyy



Series: Re:vale oneshots [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know how to tag the relationships I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an idol is tiring, but that doesn't mean it's always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I've fallen into Re:vale hell and I CAN'T GET UP

It was close to midnight when Yuki came back to their shared hotel room. Sticking the key card into the jacket to turn on the lights, he wasn't surprised to see the room empty. After taking off his shoes, he finally could take a proper look at the room they got.

Their manager, Rinto had known they were in a relationship since the day it was established, so that's why they now tended to book single, king sized bed rooms. Their room this time was on the 15th floor. The room was big and well lit with yellow-colored light with a huge glass door that leaded to a balcony gave them a fantastic view of the city lights at night. To the right of the glass door was a small couch for one with a table beside it. The couch pointed to the mentioned huge king sized bed. Across the room was a TV mounted onto the wall and beside it was a desk with a mirror above it complete with a desk chair. So to put it simply, the place was breathtakingly beautiful.

Yuki dropped his bag beside the bed and partially collapsed onto it. He was really tired after that drama filming he had, but he had no time to rest since he needed to go take a bath and get ready for bed. He lifted himself while internally groaning and went to take a shower.

He took a while, since he had to wash his long hair. Putting on white plain pajamas, he switched on the TV before walking to the desk and grabbing a hair dryer to dry his hair. He was only halfway done when he heard a click from the door and a familiar black head came into the room.

"I'm back!" Momo said, with an excited albeit tired voice. Yuki turned his chair to face him while continuing to dry his hair.

"Welcome back." Yuki replied, momentarily looking up to glance at Momo before returning to his chore at hand.

Momo, after taking his shoes off and dropping his stuff onto the bed, suddenly tackled Yuki in a hug. Yuki was so surprised he dropped the hair dryer on the desk before the force of the tackle caused the chair to move backwards and almost hitting the glass door in the process.

"Tired~" Momo said in a sing song voice while dragging the end of the word much longer than needed.

Yuki chuckled a little and hugged back. This was a normal occurrence for them after a tiring day. Once the gesture was returned, Momo started nuzzling his cheek against Yuki's stomach. Which made Yuki chuckle a bit more and also made his face blush a deep red color.

"I'm recharged~!" Momo said after pulling back from the hug.

"At least take a bath first..." Yuki muttered, you can even hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, I will!" Momo replied, energetic as ever. As Momo went to take a bath, Yuki went back to doing his hair.

Once Yuki was done, he went to sit on the bed and watched some news while he waited for Momo to finish his bath. It took a while, but when Momo was finally out, he quickly dried his hair and jumped into Yuki's open arms. Momo's black pajamas contrasted Yuki's white one perfectly. Momo always had a story to tell about his day, but it seems like nothing interesting happened today, so they just continued in silence.

Yuki had his torso propped up thanks to the pillows and Momo had his face pressed against Yuki's stomach with his arms hugged tightly around Yuki's torso. None of them payed attention to the TV as they continued to enjoy each other's presence.

Yuki tried to stay awake, but his exhaustion combined with the comfortable position they were in made him incredibly sleepy. Momo had the same problem, their body warmth combined with the coolness thanks to the air-conditioner was the prefect temperature, not too cold nor too hot.

After a bit of position changing, Yuki had slid down and laid on the bed face up with his right hand tangled inside Momo's hair. Momo had fell to the side, but his arms were still tightly attached around Yuki's torso as he pressed his face against the side of Yuki's chest.

In the end, both of them couldn't resist the temptation of sleep. When Rinto came in with a spare key card to check on them, he smiled and draped the blanket over them so they wouldn't get a cold.


End file.
